


peaches and cream

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, but also not as smutty as i would like it sighs, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: "something on your mind?"minhyun raises aron's hand and slides his tongue over the cut. the taste of iron bursting in his mouth. he closes his lips around the area."you," aron says.minhyun meets aron's eyes, noting the look of amusement lurking in his eyes.





	peaches and cream

**Author's Note:**

> so aron's trailer fucked me over with the most erotic display of slicing up peaches. i tried to come up with some other one shot ideas that didn't involve smut. jokes on me.
> 
> please have no expectations. this fic is uncharacteristic of every character involved including my way of writing.

light floods into the kitchen from the window in front of the sink. minhyun almost concedes that aron was right about the counter top color. the wooden top paired with the brass knobs allows their kitchen to feel homey. aron's white button up, rolled up below the elbows, paired with his leather belt is almost picturesque in this lighting.

minhyun watches from the sofa.

aron methodically peels the yellow peach the way one would with an apple. the rind a continuous string. yellow flesh exposed, turning dark in the presence of air. furrowed concentration, knitted brows, an intensity unshakeable as the kettle screams in the background. minhyun waits. aron's concentration doesn't break. just hands turning, thumbs shifting, knife separating flesh from skin and close to caressing aron's thumb.

the ligaments of his hand are prominent in the harsh light of the sun. accentuated by pale skin. if one didn't know aron at all, he might have passed as a patisserie. thin slices of peach placed onto the cream that fills the tart crust with a kind of abandonment and speed only experience can forge.

minhyun can't handle the shrillness of the kettle any longer and leaves his seat to turn it off.

there's a flinch of the man behind him. minhyun turns around only to watch aron staring at his finger where the knife has finally breached the skin after their dance. his eyes are distant. all the peaches are gone. the slices of peaches have piled up into a little mountain on top of the pie while minhyun had been so entranced by aron — the way his long lashes are almost bleached white under the intense light, the way water clings to the tips of his fingers as he shakes them dry.

it isn't until minhyun grabs aron's hand by the wrist does aron seem to come back to himself.

the gash isn't deep. a shallow cut that will clot in a little while and heal over the week.

minhyun glances at aron.

"something on your mind?" he asks.

the antiseptic medication is in the cupboard. so are the bandages. minhyun makes a note to grab it after he toys around with aron a bit, trying to bring him back to the present.

minhyun raises aron's hand and slides his tongue over the cut. the taste of iron bursting in his mouth. he closes his lips around the area.

"you," aron says. his tone flat.

minhyun meets aron's eyes, noting the look of amusement lurking in his eyes.

"i know you're just trying to distract me," minhyun says, bringing aron's hand under running water before applying antiseptic to the area. he tops it off with a water proof bandaid.

aron brings his hand to minhyun's cheek. cupping it before he traces the curve of minhyun's jaw as his thumb presses against minhyun's lower lip.

"is it working?"

aron's lips curl into a smirk. it sends a shiver through minhyun's spine.

"you know it is," minhyun whispers against aron's thumb, almost tempted to lean into the warmth of aron's palm.

the thing is minhyun will never able to say no to aron.  
the thing is minhyun knows aron the way aron can read minhyun like a book.

so when aron's fingers thread through minhyun's hair and gives him a gentle push, minhyun sinks to his knees. wordlessly, he unbuckles the belt and draws it out in a single tug. it falls to the floor. metal buckle clanging against the tiled floor. with deft fingers he unbuttons and unzips aron's pants.

long ago, minhyun had unconsciously crafted a pedestal for aron to stand on. an alter to segregate and worship what he cannot reach. those days are long gone. perhaps one would see it as a god dragged down from the high heavens, temple desecrated for man's greed, an immortal's time picking up again. there is something to be said about the mortal obsession with defiling the holy. in leaving traces. in conquering. in boundaries. in setting up arbitrary rules to abide by. once upon a time, minhyun would have thought the same.

the briefs strain from aron's stiffening cock. minhyun leans in, fervent, allowing his nose to slide beside the outline of aron's cock. purposefully allowing the fabric to build friction. minhyun leans back. a smile forming upon his lips when he notices the small wet stain.

"eager aren't we?" minhyun asks.

"please..." aron sounds. a bit broken. as if he's doing his best to contain everything within his frame but fissures are forming. and soon he'll shatter. all he wants is someone to distract him.

who is minhyun to deny him?

everyone copes in different ways.  
aron is only human.

minhyun does not need a deity to idolize. not when he can make a human feel like they have ascended to godhood.

another day he would have mouthed against aron's clothed cock or skimmed aron's inner thigh with his teeth so that aron's briefs would be stained with pre-cum. so he would whine out minhyun's name or tug his hair forcefully to comply. but the games can be left for another day.

minhyun rolls aron's waistband down, admiring how they hug aron's hips tightly. without breaking his gaze from aron's eyes, he strokes his finger up along aron's cock before gathering the pre-cum on his index and taking it into his mouth. he leaves it there for a moment and then retracts it with a small _pop_.

aron has one hand against the counter, veins visible from how tightly he grips the surface. his eyes dark from beneath his lashes. it's an exhilarating look. but aron tightens his grip slightly and minhyun surrenders entirely.

minhyun traces the veins of aron's cock with his tongue, working his way up to the head where he presses a kiss against it, both hands stroking the base. minhyun takes aron in — inch by inch — that slow and even pace minhyun knows will cause aron to throw his head back for. where ears first get tainted by the rush of red that colors the cock between minhyun's lips, before it paints his cheeks with the same tinge. and with every slight tensing of aron's body, minhyun adjusts his pace, humming as he synchronizes with aron's thrust. the rate of aron's breathing has increased. his pants pool at his ankles. the once immaculate shirt is now creased with wrinkles. he's always been handsome. even now, in the unflattering light. sharp angles unyielding except for the expressions that give way to minhyun's ministrations. he can't help but want to see more. the way aron falls apart with minhyun on his tongue ; minhyun there to catch him. which is why it comes as disappointment when aron tugs minhyun's head back, right before when he usually climaxes.

"i don't want to ruin the cabinets," aron explains, breath labored.

"i can swallow," minhyun retorts.

"i know you can," aron says as his fingers loosen, turning into a languid pat of the head. the hand then comes to tilt minhyun's chin, so that minhyun can stare into blown pupils and the desire that has yet to be satiated. "but i want you in me."

the husky edge of the sentence is all minhyun needs to scramble to his feet and rummage through the drawer, producing the bottle lube and condoms they stash there. he rolls one onto aron's cock but before he can do the same with his own, aron snatches the condom out of his hand. with one quick motion, aron corners minhyun against the countertop. wrapper of the condom held between teeth as he uses both hands to undo minhyun's pants. minhyun tries not to sign in relief when his cock is freed from the confines of his pants but the twitch of aron's lips show how futile it was. and as if to distract minhyun from his creeping embarrassment, aron kisses minhyun as his nimble fingers roll the condom onto minhyun's cock. aron presses in, easily parting both minhyun's lips and legs. minhyun can feel aron's smirking against his mouth as his tongue slips in.

minhyun whines.

its not fair. despite how debauched aron is, he still looks like modern day adonis after effortlessly running a mile. how all minhyun can think about is the way he wants to wrap his legs around aron's waist and be fucked so that he can feel it for a week. how easy it is for aron to render minhyun's knees weak. how minhyun's heart aches from the amount of love he holds for aron. how his lungs threaten to burst under that pressure. how he could die by aron's love and aron's love alone.

( it used to scare minhyun: the magnitude of his feelings for aron. he felt pathetic. terrified that one day aron was going to get bored or wake up and realize he was too good for minhyun. he would leave and minhyun would never recover from it.

that aron loved him but not in the same way. that if aron saw the weight of minhyun's emotions, he would run away before getting crushed by it. that one day aron was going to reject him and minhyun would never be the same again.

fears don't dissipate over night.  
it threatens to swallow minhyun whole.

but aron is still here after years of opportunities to get up and leave.

maybe, just maybe, it's okay if love for minhyun is bigger than romantic love.   
it's okay if it is like a religion. )

aron breaks off the kiss with a quiet _minhyun_. it draws minhyun back.

minhyun flips them around.

aron braces himself against the wooden counter. minhyun hikes aron's shirt up. with fingers coated in lube, he presses into aron. he nuzzles his cheek against aron's before his eyes catch sight of the slope of aron's neck. the mole that decorates it becomes target for minhyun's teeth. he scrapes it gently as aron shivers. minhyun takes the opportunity to dig his fingers deeper, knowing he hit the right spot when aron rocks his hip.

aron's knuckles are white. jaws tight from trying not to make a sound.

minhyun smiles.

the preparation isn't really necessary. it's just fun to see how long aron can last as his fingers tease aron's prostate and minhyun slides his cock against aron's ass.

this time the "minhyun" come out as a growl. a warning. minhyun can almost laugh because all the cards are in his hand.

he presses a kiss to aron's cheek as an apology before sliding his fingers out. with the other hand he picks up a slice of peach from the overflowing pie and places it against aron's mouth.

"bite it if you don't want to be heard," minhyun instructs.

aron obeys.

with the other hand, he lines himself up against aron. he slides in slow and steady. all the way to the base. aron buckles beneath him. back flush against minhyun's chest. it's a bit rough and unrelenting but it's the kind of distraction aron had asked for.

the peach is demolished between aron's teeth. juice splattered against the corners of his lips. minhyun licks it with his tongue, allowing aron time to adjust. it's sweet. slightly tart from how young they are. aron turns to meet minhyun's lips, licking into his mouth so that the flavor dances on his tongue.

they part. minhyun pants, almost dizzy. but aron is still far too composed for his liking.

minhyun slides out then thrusts back in, finding himself seated deeper than before. he reaches around, fingers wrapping around aron's cock, stroking it to the pace of the rocking of his own hips.

the sounds that fall from aron's lips are delicious. minhyun would have swallowed them if not for how much he craves to listen to the way aron unravels. aron sounds as uneven as minhyun feels. tight, incredibly so. he clings to sanity by pressing a flurry of kisses into the nape of aron's neck. hand stuttering, forgetting synchrony.

aron chokes out a _minhyun_, eyes shut, lips parted. along with it is warmth in his hand that floods the tip of the condom. aron pulls minhyun along with him — clenching in the way that has minhyun falling over the edge. white inundates his vision ; teeth seeking purchase in flawless skin.

it doesn't break it. minhyun apologizes by having it blossom. the tension seeps out from aron as he leans against minhyun.

it lasts only for a moment.

aron extracts himself and heads for the shower.

normally, minhyun would have carressed aron's face and pressed a kiss against the mole just below aron's eyebrow. maybe they would have fallen into a chuckle. minhyun hooking his chin against aron's shoulder, arms winding their way around aron's waist. maybe aron would have fed him a slice of peach.

minhyun sighs. slipping off the used condom, tying it, and disposing it in the bin before washing his hands. he fixes his clothes and stares at the pie.

the mound has oxidized.

minhyun wonders what was going through aron's mind. he picks up a slice of peach and places it in his mouth. still sweet. just not as great as he thought it would be.

( aron's side profile flashes across his mind. )

"are you going to join me?" a very naked aron says, jutting his thumb in the direction of their bathroom. clearly reading the one part confused and two parts surprised from minhyun's expression, aron's face breaks into a grin. he glances as the minhyun and notices the object behind him. a knowing look crosses his face.

"i'll tell you about it," he says as minhyun closes their distance, pressing a chaste kiss against minhyun's lips. "later," he adds with a wiggle of the brow.

minhyun rolls his eyes, glad aron is back. "why don't you just wink to get the point across."

"i didn't want to make you feel bad about your flaws," aron quips before pinching one of minhyun's cheeks.

irritated, minhyun turns on the shower and traps aron against the wall with one hand. he leans in to capture aron's lips, preventing him from making anymore comments. there are fingers sliding across his abdomen, lifting his shirt up. minhyun parts as laughter fills his system, shrugging out of his now drenched outfit.

he's greeted by fingers lathered up with shampoo that run through his hair. minhyun bends and chuckles to himself. almost tempted to shake like a dog to be a nuisance but decides against it. he peaks from under the layer of foam that threatens to enter his eyes. chest filling with fondness at the sight of aron with hair plastered to his face. he doesn't know how long they'll stay together. one day this may all end. but for now, he'll spend each day witnessing a new side or look of aron's, embracing the emergence of the old. each day grateful he's still here. falling bit by bit more in love with everything that he is.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i be able to write the pwps of my dreams...
> 
> fun fact: in this au minron keeps condoms and lubes stashed in every area of the house. they have to scramble to hide it when family visits. jonghyun and dongho have long since learnt to keep their hands out of all drawers at all times. minki makes a game out of finding it and also gives recommendations on what to try. ( the glow in the dark ones were fun but weird and both of them ended up falling into fits of giggles. the fruity ones aren unnecessary. lately they've been obsessed with the ultra thin ones from japan. )
> 
> one day i will be old and feeble and still be quoting [richard siken](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48158/litany-in-which-certain-things-are-crossed-out) on my death bed.


End file.
